High School Hoedown
by live.laugh.love.izzy
Summary: AU! These are normal teens at Jump City High, dealing with relationships, mean girls, tragedies and even SCANDALS! Rated M for innuedo, a rape scene and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! WHY DO I HAVE TO WRITE THIS EVERY CHAPTER? IT BREAKS MY HEART! P.S. FOR SOME OF YOU THAT DON'T KNOW, THEY HAVE CONSIDERED A SIXTH SEASON OF TEEN TITANS IN OCTOBER OF 2015. ALL OF OUR BITCHING AND MOANING FINALLY PAID OFF! NOW LETS HOPE CARTOON NETWORK DOESN'T F**K UP!**

**Here are the characters in my little AU!**

**Beast Boy- Garfield Logan (he will be referred to as Logan)**

**Raven- Raven Roth**

**Robin- Richard "Dick" Grayson**

**Starfire- Kori Anders**

**Cyborg- Victor Stone**

**Bumblebee- Karen Beecher**

**Speedy- Roy Harper**

**Aqualad- Garth Miller**

**Jinx- Jenny Wakeman *I was watching My Life as a Teenage Robot (: ***

**Kid Flash- Wally West**

**Terra- Tara Markov**

**Red X- Jason Todd**

* * *

><p>The sounds of teenagers fill the hallways. They talk about what they did this summer, their schedule, who's dating who, the whole nine yards. But we don't care about those kids; the kids we do care about begin to walk through the double doors of Jump City High School. Dick Grayson: son of Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises. He has spiked black hair and icy blue eyes concealed by dark shades but that didn't make him any less dreamy. He had on a red t-shirt, black jeans and a black jean jacket and red and yellow Jordan Spizikes.<p>

The boy next to him was slightly shorter than him but the shortest out of the whole group. He had mousy brown hair with green highlights and emerald green eyes. His name was Garfield Logan, the tofu-eating, animal loving comedy guy. He had on a gray Polo shirt, tan cargos and Wolf Grey 3's.

The last boy was a very large muscular guy, but looked very friendly. His name is Victor Stone. He is African American and sporting a shiny bald head and chocolate brown eyes. If you look a little closer you would see that he possessed a few prosthetic limbs, but I assure you that doesn't stop him in life. He had on a gray muscle tee, sweatpants and Oreo 5's.

The three guys got a lot looks down the hall, mostly of girls fanboying over them. One girl in a really bright pink dress almost tackled Dick to the ground. Kitten Moth, one of the single most annoying girl they laid eyes on.

"HIII RICHIEE POOOO!"

And also the loudest.

"Ugh, what Kitten?" he said clearly annoyed while Logan and Victor started guffawing.

"I just wanted see if you wanted to go to lunch with me! Sooo whaddaya say?" she purred.

"Well Kitten honestly I-"

*school bell rings*

Dick smirked and said, "Actually we're late for class, See ya."

Kitten scowled and started to walk down the hall. But not before emitting an ear-splitting shriek that caused everyone in her way to hold their ears and howl in pain.

"Damn man" said Victor. "Why is your little girlfriend so annoying?"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Dick growled.

"Whatever dudes, let's just get to homeroom already." Whined Logan.

"Aw shut it grass stain, you just wanna see Tara."

"What's your point?" Tara was Logan's girlfriend of 8 months. She has blond hair, blue eyes, and a skinny stick figure. Perfect girl right? WRONG! Dick and Vic (that rhymes lol) honestly hated her. She was an angel in Logan's eyes but everyone else in school knew she was anything but. There were rumors of her cheating with multiple people but for some reason Logan was completely in denial. Both boys knew he could do way better.

"Come on" Said Dick. "Let's just head to class."

As the three boys walked into the classroom they were greeted by their friend Kori. She was a tall, tanned beautiful girl with red hair cascading down her back. She was originally from Tamaran, a small city off the coast of Italy. She was wearing a purple sundress with a gray jean jacket and purple boots.

"Hello friends! And how were your vacations of the summer?"

"Pretty good" said Dick while Logan and Vic nodded.

"How wonderful!"

"Hey Kori, did Tara come in yet?" said Logan.

"No, she hasn't come in yet."

Just then, a fat middle aged man with curly black hair stepped in. His name was Mr. Burke. "Alright class, take your seats." As soon as everyone was seated he began his morning announcements. "Good Morning class. I hope you all had a pleasant summer and are ready to get back to work." The children groaned. "Yes, well anyway, I am pleased to inform you that we have a new student joining us."

A girl entered the classroom and immediately all eyes fell on her. She was pale with long purple hair that was in a messy pony but with two strands framing her face. Her eyes were a deep blue you could easily mistake for purple. She wore a black V-neck t-shirt with and purple and black plaid miniskirt and purple Doc Martens. When Kori looked at her she grew excited.

"OH MY XHAL! I KNOW HER! I KNOW THAT GIRL!" she screamed. "Raven! RAVEN! RAVEN!"

"Yes, Kori her name is Raven. Raven Roth. I hope you will do your best to make her feel welcome here." As soon as he stopped talking Kori ran up to the front and hugged Raven really tight. "Oh friend you have come back from the England! I have missed you so much, and you missed me, yes?"

"Kori… can't… breathe…"

"Oh I'm sorry friend." She let go of Raven and let her have some breathing room. "It's fine, Kori. I've always wanted bruised ribs." She said sarcastically.

Kori ignored her sarcasm and proceeded to drag Raven to the back. "You must meet my other friends. I guarantee you will enjoy their company." She dragged Raven to her table where Dick, Victor and Logan were at.

"Friends, this is my old friend Raven. She used to go to my middle school until her family had to depart to England for a business trip but now she's back!"

"Hello, I'm Dick Grayson" he said as he stretched his hand out, which Raven took it in her own. "Nice to meet you."

Victor was the next one to step up. "Well how's it going, little lady? Victor Stone, but you can call me Vic." She shook his hand as well.

Logan on the other hand could not take his eyes off of her. She looked so mysterious and intriguing. And that little gothic outfit she had on definitely caught his attention. "_What the hell am I doing? I'm going out with Tara. Still she is kinda hot. Aw shit they're staring."_ He spent so much time gawking at Raven that he still hasn't introduced himself and everyone else noticed too.

"I'm Gary, no umm Gertrude, wait a minute… Gayfield, NO NOT THAT! Um-"

Victor and Dick both started to laugh uncontrollably while Raven just stared at him. "Sorry about grass stain over here. What's wrong _Garfield_? Cat got your tongue?"

Raven finally spoke up, "So, your name is Garfield?"

"Yeah, Garfield Logan!" He said nervously, "You can call me Logan though. I kinda don't want people to confuse me with a fat orange cat, I mean I do hate Mondays but I obviously I don't look like a fat orange cat and I don't even eat lasagna , as a matter of fact I'm a vegetarian and…"

"I think I get the point." Raven said with a small smile. "Y'know, you're kinda funny, kid." Logan had a huge smile on his face. "_Cool! She thinks I'm funny! I gotta tell her some more jokes. Maybe I can make that smile of hers grow bigger. She's definitely cute with a small one but I bet she'll look so much better with… WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? I HAVE TERRA! I CAN'T GO AFTER ANOTHER GIRL! But I can be good friends with her, nothing bad about that. Okay Logan, ask her something. Umm let's see, ooh her schedule!"_

"So, what's your schedule look like?" Raven took a piece of paper out from her bag and gave it to Logan.

**#1: SCIENCE- ROOM 210**

**#2: MATH- ROOM 306**

**#3: SWIMMING- BASEMENT**

**#4: LUNCH**

**#5: SOCIAL STUDIES- ROOM 401**

**#6: ENGLISH- ROOM 202**

**#7: DANCE- ROOM 108**

**#8**: **HOMEROOM- ROOM 407**

"Cool we have math, English and swimming together, Rae!"

"Ven."she said. "My name is RAVEN! Two syllables, hope they're not too hard for you!"

"All right then RAE-VEN, come sit down." Grinned Logan. Raven went to sit at a seat next to him when Kori spoke up, "Friend Raven, it would be wise for you not to sit _there_."

"Why not?" asked a confused Raven.

"Cuz that's Tara's seat." Victor said.

"And she is…?"

"Logan's girlfriend and complete brat. She gets all bitchy when people take her seat. It's stupid, really." Said Dick while Logan gave him an evil glare.

"Well in that case, this is my new seat now." Said Raven as she sat in Tara's seat, took out her book and started reading. Logan, Victor and Dick just stared at her thinking the same thing_, "This girl's got guts."_

"I am sorry friends." Kori apologized. "Raven is how you say, stubborn as the offspring of a donkey and a horse."

"It's cool, Kori. Besides I don't see Tara's name on the table so Raven can sit anywhere she pleases." Said Dick.

Soon Mr. Burke spoke up again, "All right class, you will go to 2nd period class in about 6 minutes." Soon an exhausted blonde girl dashed into the classroom. Tara. She had on a yellow crop top which showed off the chest she doesn't have, black jean shorts and Timberlands. "Sorry I'm late. My car had a flat tire so I had to run all the way here."

Raven had the slightest feeling that this girl was lying. _"Something's up about this_ _girl. She could be nothing but trouble. I don't know why but I feel like I've seen her before... No matter, she doesn't concern me."_ An irritating voice interrupted her thoughts; it was none other than Tara.

"Hey Goth girl! What do you think you're doing? She screeched.

Raven didn't seem fazed by the tone of her voice, she kept up her calm demeanor. "Well, I think I'm sitting in a chair."

"Yeah, _my_ chair."

"I don't see your name on it, but I see why you like it so much. It's comfortable." What she did next shocked Tara as well as the people around her. She started to rub her butt on the seat of Tara's chair. Kori, Dick, Victor and Garfield couldn't contain their laughter while Tara had a shocked and appalled look on her face. "Yep, real comfortable." She smirked.

"You can't do that, it's MY CHAIR!" Tara screamed.

"There are literally 20 others out there, if you can't find one, that's not my problem." Raven screamed right back at her.

"Girls, knock it off or you will both have detention!" Mr. Burke said. "Raven that is Tara's seat, but it's obvious that you didn't know so I'll let you off with a warning. As for you Tara, there are plenty other seats in the class; I suggest you pick one."

*school bell rings*

"All right class, that's the bell for 2nd period. Enjoy your day!" he said as the kids left the classroom. Tara gave Raven one last glare before leaving the room. Raven returned the glare and turned to Kori, Dick and Victor. Tears of laughter were still in their eyes. "Damn, girl your crazy!" said Victor.

"Wow!" said Dick. "I've never seen a newbie stand up to Tara before!"

"She needs to learn that the world doesn't revolve around her." said Raven.

"That is just like friend Raven; she does not take the defecation from any individual." Kori said proudly.

"Uhhh…" Said Dick and Vic (I rhymed again).

"I don't take shit from anyone." Raven clarified.

"Ah" they said. "Um where's that other kid, Logan?" asked Raven.

Vic pointed to the left with a disgusted look on his face. And disgusting it was: Logan and Tara were busy making out in front of his locker._ "Ughh how can he stand to be around that bitch? Wait a minute, why do I care? He can be with whoever he wants! Still, he could be with someone so much better, someone like-"_

"RAVEN!" Yelled Logan. "Come on, we're gonna be late for class!" They both darted down the stairs to the 3rd floor until Raven stopped him.

"Before we go, I apologize for snapping at your girlfriend."

"Don't worry about it. I kinda think she took it too far. I mean there are other seats in school."

"Obviously." She said

"Oh and Rae, rubbing your butt on her seat, dude that was hilarious! He said as he started laughing again.

"Yeah, well don't expect me to ever do that again." When they finally reached the math room, Raven stopped him again.

"Logan?"

"Yes?" Emerald met Amethyst and neither of them made any attempt to look away. Then Raven lifted her hand up and before you know it, she smacked Logan hard on his head.

"Owwwww." He screamed. "What was that for?!"

"Don't call me Rae." She said as she walked in the room. Logan smiled to himself._ "This girl is gonna be the death of me." _He thought.

"Hey Logan, get inside!" Raven said one last time as she walked in the class. He took one last glance at her and smiled again. _"Well, at least I die one happy camper!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, I started another story! But a quick reminder my updating could get a little spotty since school is starting for me on Thursday. But I will try to update as best as I can. BYE YA'LL! Also if someone could help me come up with a better name for this story that would be AWESOME!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS? DINKLEBERG!**

* * *

><p>"Hello class, for those who don't know me my name is Ms. Nettles and I will be teaching algebra." Said a 25 year old Texan woman. She had on a flowery dress that reached her ankles and brown moccasins. "Take your seats kids, on each of your desks is a syllabus on what we will be learning this year."<p>

Raven and Logan went to a table and read the syllabus. They would be learning about trigonometry, parabolas, linear equations and functions. Raven was a bit familiar with the work but Logan was completely lost._ "Seriously, what the fuck is a lin-ear? Is this some Chinese guy? I thought this was math dude."_

"HEY!" snapped Raven.

"Sorry, this stuff is gonna be sooo hard! Umm quick question, who is…"

"No _linear_ isn't some Chinese guy." Said Raven with an annoyed expression on her face. "It's an equation between two variables that gives a straight line when it's plotted on a graph."

"_How the hell did she know I was gonna say that? Damn is she psychic or something, like That's So Raven?" _As Logan was continuing to figure out if Raven was psychic or not, two other kids sat at their table, Roy Harper and (I know I didn't have her here but now I do. You may know her as Argent.) Toni Monetti. Logan knew the both of them. Toni was a spunky cool New Zealander with red and black hair and a black strapless corset dress and red Toms. Roy was a ginger haired boy with a red plaid flannel shirt, darks jeans and vans. He, like Richard has dark shades covering his green eyes. He was also a womanizer/playboy and a wicked flirt. There were rumors that he even got a girl pregnant, but he could not confirm or deny these allegations.

"Wassup Toni, Roy?" said Logan as he hugged Toni and fist bumped Roy. "Sup man."

"Hello love, and who's she?" she asked referring to Raven.

"This is my new friend Raven… umm Raven…Goth." Said Logan, oblivious to the fact that he screwed up her last name.

"Roth." Raven said annoyed.

"That too, she is a new student here but she's also Kori's old best friend."

"Alright dear, my name is Antonia Monetti, but people call me Toni, nice to meet you Raven."

"You too." Said Raven. She turned to the boy next to her and asked him his name.

"Roy Harper, so you're the newbie that stood up to Tara, right?"

"Yep, that's me." Raven said shocked. _WOW, word travels fast in Jump City High."_

"Your gutsy Raven, but you shouldn't have rubbed your butt on her chair." Said Roy.

Raven and Logan were a bit confused. "Dude why?" Logan said.

"Because, no offence Logan, I don't want Raven here catching whatever Terra has that makes her ass so small." He said smugly.

"WHAT?!" Screamed Logan and Raven simultaneously.

"I'm just saying, Raven's got a nice ass and it'd be a shame if something happened to it because of your girlfriend." He said with a small smirk.

Raven and Logan were shocked to say the least. Logan was used to Roy being a pervert to other girls but when it was directed towards Raven, I don't know, something in him just snapped. "_WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS? He doesn't even know her and he's already flirting with her and talking about her ass. How can he even see it? She's wearing a skirt…A MINISKIRT! I can't believe he has the nerve to look under her skirt. So what if her ass is nice, he had no right to talk about her like that. And Tara too, whatever was said about her. I don't really remember."_

Raven however couldn't take much more. She got up, grabbed Roy's shirt and brought him to her level. "Look, I understand the fact that I can't _kill _you, but make any more comments about my ass and I'll make sure you won't get anyone pregnant anymore! Got it Harper?!"

Roy looked like he was about to shit his pants, "Y-yes crystal… got it."

"Good!" She let go of him and went back to her seat while a surprised Toni and Logan stared at her.

"Wow, you're a little firecracker, are you love?" said Toni.

"Hell yeah, she is. Don't fuck with Rae next time, Roy!" Logan said triumphantly. But he earned a slap to the back of the head.

"Owww."

"What did I say about calling me Rae?" (Another rhyme… I am Dr. Suess man!)

* * *

><p><em>Time Jump to swimming class… unless you wanna learn some math cuz we didn't really learn any math. I feel bad for Ms. Nettles; she had a whole lesson planned. So you wanna learn some math? No? Okay.<em>

Raven and Logan were walking to the basement where the swimming pool was. When Raven opened the door her jaw dropped immediately. Standing behind the door was a very handsome guy. He was tall, long dark hair, blue swim trunks and a well-toned swimmers body. He looked so good, Raven found herself staring.

"Raven, yoo-hoo, Earth to Raven. The incredibly sexy Garfield Logan reporting, do you read me?" he said waving his hand in front of her face.

Raven snapped out of her trance to acknowledge Logan. "Oh what's going on?"

"We're gonna go get changed into our swimsuits now." He tried to drag Raven to a locker room but she stopped him.

"Look I may be new, but I'm not an idiot Logan! The boys locker room is across from this one, GO TO IT!" said Raven.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a salute. They both went into their separate locker rooms. When Raven stepped inside she saw two very disturbed faces staring back at her.

Tara and Kitten.

Granted Raven didn't know Kitten but she could tell she was just a walking slide whistle, just like Tara.

"Goth Girl, what are _you _doing here?" Tara said with a sneer.

"So every time you see me you're gonna ask questions? If you're stupid that's fine but I am not Google."

Tara and Kitten gasped at her words.

"But to answer your question, I'm obviously getting dressed for swim. It appears we're in the same class, Tara. Deal with it." Raven started to walk away when Tara and Kitten stepped in front of her.

"Look, I am going to say this once, so listen up. I want you to stay outta my way and don't even think about talking to Logan!" Tara said rudely.

"And why would I do that?" she asked angrily.

"Because he is growing rather attached to you and I can't have that. Plus I need to get you back for that little stunt you pulled in homeroom." Tara said while her and Kitten had evil grins.

"Whatever." She said as she brushed by both of them and into the stalls to change.

"So, Tara what are you gonna do about Goth Girl?" said Kitten.

"I'm gonna make a little phone call" Tara said with an evil smirk.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Garth." said Logan wearing his green and white swim trunks.<p>

"What's up, man?" said Garth.

"Have you seen a girl about yay high, pale, curvy, purple hair?"

"No but why would a girl like that be with you?" he said while chuckling a bit.

"No dude. You know I have Tara. Look the girl I'm looking for, she's new and…"

Logan was cut off when Raven stepped out of the girl's locker room. Both boys looked at her direction, or more at what she was wearing. She had on a navy blue bikini top and navy blue swim short shorts. She felt kinda shy having eyes on her but decided to push that feeling toward the back of her mind.

"Hello Logan." She said blushing a bit. _"He's got a really nice body, it's not all muscly but it's not wimpy either. It looks just right. No Raven. He's got a girlfriend, he wouldn't be interested anyway."_

"Hiii… Hi Raven." He said with a dazed expression. The bikini top showed off a small portion of her large breasts, and the shorts hugged her curvy figure nicely. _"DUDE! Roy was so right, her ass is very nice. NO, NO! BAD Logan. No looking at Raven's ass while you have Tara. Speaking of which where is Tara? I know she takes swim class with me."_ Suddenly a very happy Tara jumped on Logan's back. She had on a yellow bikini with a T on her left breast.

"Hey babe!" She said kissing him square on the lips.

'Hey, Tara." He said giving her a hug. Raven just rolled her eyes at the display.

"Gar, come swim with me!" she said dragging Logan near the water.

"Alright, alright. CANNONBALLL!" yelled Logan as he did a huge dunk in the water.

Garth decided to break the awkward tension. "So, Raven huh?"

"Yeah, what's your name?" she said shyly.

"Garth Miller, you're new aren't you?"

"Yep. So are you the lifeguard or something?"

"I'm volunteering, it's for the extra gym credits."

"Cool. Do you want to go for a swim or something?"

"Sure." Garth said with a smile. They walked towards the pool, and then his smile turned into a smirk. "How about a little race?"

Raven countered his smirk with her own, "Oh, and what kind of race?"

"From here to the other side of the pool and back. Think you can handle that, _Rae_?"

She walked up to him, stood up on her toes until they were looking each other in the eyes and said, "You don't know what I can handle, pretty boy." She walked back to the edge of the pool while Garth just stood there, mouth agape. "Hey Garth, close your mouth. You'll catch flies." Raven said with a smug smile. He scurried to the edge and stood next to Raven.

"Ready, Three…Two…One!"

Both bodies dove into the pool and started swimming as fast as they could. Garth was ahead, but Raven was gaining up on him. They reached the edge and turned back around to swim to the other side. This time Raven was ahead. It looked like she was about to win, but Garth had a devilish idea. He swam underwater and pulled Raven's foot down. He dragged Raven underwater and swam as fast as he could until he reached the other side. When Raven came above water she swam to the edge and glared at Garth.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Were you trying to kill me?" she said furiously.

"No, I was trying to win." Garth said with a smirk.

"You completely cheated, that wasn't fair!"

"All's fair in love and war, Raven."

"Ughh." she said as she swam away from him. Garth started to get worried when she didn't come up, so he started looking for her. 'Come on Rae, I'm sorry. Raven! RAVEN!"

As soon as he turned around Raven pulled him by his hair underwater for about 20 seconds and brought him back up.

Garth got mad almost immediately, "What was that for?!"

"All's fair in love and war, _Garth_." Raven said with a smirk. Suddenly he splashed water in her face, Raven wasn't amused. "A water fight? You can't be serious right?"

Garth got close up in Raven's face and whispered, "As serious as a shark attack." He said as he splashed more water at her. Soon Raven grew tired of this and started splashing Garth back. It was an all-out water fight. Both of them would not stop. Then Garth grabbed Raven by her waist and tossed her in the pool again. Little did they know they were being watched by an angry Logan.

"_Stupid, pretty boy, mermaid wannabe ass. How dare he call her Rae?! Nobody calls her Rae except me. Well she doesn't like it when I call her Rae, but that's besides the point. He shouldn't be touching her or calling her out her name in any way. I swear if I see him touch her body anywhere, I'll rip him a new one!"_

"GAR!" Tara screamed.

"Oh sorry, baby. So what's going on with you?" said Logan

"Is something wrong with you, Logan?" Tara said suspiciously.

"Umm, no nothing's wrong." He said with a huge smile on my face.

*school bell rings*

"Well, that's lunch!" said Logan. "You coming with, Tara?"

"No, I have a report to finish so I'll be in the library."

"Oh all right then, see ya later." He said as he pecked her on the lips.

"Bye babe." Tara said as she walked out of the basement.

He was about to walk out to but then a soft voice started calling for him, It was Raven, she was in her early outfit but her hair was still damp.

"Hey Raven, what's up?"

"Me and Kori had plans on going to the pizza shop, do you wanna come with us?"

"Sure Rae…uh Ven." He said with a big smile.

"I'll just find Kori and we'll go okay?" she said offering a small smile.

"Okay!"

As soon as she left, an even bigger smile appeared on his face. Why was this girl having such an effect on him, one that Tara didn't even have? His stomach grumbled. Well, no use thinking on an empty stomach. He exited the basement and closed the door. Then the girl's locker room opened, revealing Tara.

"That bitch thinks she can steal Logan from me, not a chance. Just wait until he gets here Raven, you won't even look at Logan anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna explain the linear thing. On my first day as a junior in high school, I had to do a review and the question was "What is a linear equation?" This boy next to me is like "Yo is this lin year some Chinese guy or something?" I was literally about to smack this dude, you don't even know. But hey I uploaded this chapter, tell me what you think! Bye! #3AM #Nightowl<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: WHO WANTS TO OWN THE TEEN TITANS? I mean, who wants to own one of the greatest superhero teams ever? Like, who wants to have a certain gray-skinned sorceress and a green haired changeling together anyway? Not me! That's why I don't own them.*starts to cry* **

* * *

><p>Raven walked to Spanish 101 class and waited for Kori to come out. When she did they proceeded to walk down the halls when a tall boy stepped in front of Kori. He had black-brown hair, blue eyes concealed by shades, a red hat with an x emblem on it. He also had on a red rugby shirt, black cargo pants and black Timberlands. When he saw Kori, a devilish smirk played upon his lips.<p>

"Hey cutie, aren't you glad to see me?"

"What is it that you want from me Jason?" Kori said annoyed.

"Well, I'm thinking of a lot of things I want from you." Jason said with a saucy grin. When Kori tried to move to the left he moved in front of her, same thing happened when she moved to the right. Raven grew tired of this and she took Kori's hand and attempted to go around him but he stopped in front of both of them.

"Well well well, I don't believe we've met Sunshine. Jason, Jason Todd. And you are?" He said looking Raven up and down.

"Gonna kick your ass up and down this hall if you don't keep your eyes to yourself!" she said.

"Ouch, that hurts sunshine. I just wanted to see if cutie could hang with me after school, but if you wanna come, hey, the more the merrier." He said with a smirk. Raven stifled an eye roll while Kori groaned. They managed to get away from him and strayed down the hall towards the exit.

"What's with the creeper over there?" asked Raven, referring to Jason.

"That is Jason Todd. He is a liar and a thief!" Kori said.

"I could see him doing something thief-like." Said Raven.

Kori looked down in shame as she said, "He is also my ex-boyfriend."

HOLD THE PHONE. _EX-BOYFRIEND_? "Kori, I say this in the nicest of ways: What were you smoking when you decided to go out with him?"

"Friend Raven, you know I do not do such things."

"Well you were smoking something to even look his way, let alone go out with him."

"He was a nice and adventurous boy. He actually reminded me of Friend Dick, daring but caring."

"That may be, but I can tell that Dick is a lot better than Jason." Said Raven.

"Oh you are right friend Raven. Dick is focused, determined, persistent and exceedingly attractive." Kori said with a blush.

Raven started to smirk. She assumed Kori would have a crush somebody in this school, but Dick? Well, he seemed to kinda balance her out a bit. You know, the free spirit and the Boy Scout.

"Gee Kori, if I didn't know any better, I would say you have a crush on Dick."

"Well, I do possess a small crush on friend Dick." Kori admitted. "What about you Raven, who has caught your eye?"

"Nobody." She said. Kori sent a serious look her way and continued to pry. "Are you sure? Because I have seen the looks Friend Logan gives to you even though he is involved with Tara."

"Really?" Raven was surprised that Logan has been paying attention to her. "_Why would Logan look my way when he has a girlfriend?"_

"Of course Raven, you are beautiful. How could he not? He has been with you more than I have today. Personally, I think that Tara is a _Clorbag Varblernelk_ and he would better off with someone who possesses less of the 'bitchiness'."

Raven had no idea what the hell a Clorbag was but she understood that Logan has been trying to spend time with her. Everyone has been nice but Logan was the only one getting her out of her comfort zone at JC High.

"Maybe I do have a crush on him Kori, but he has Tara. Even if she is a bitch I don't want to come in between them. *Sigh*. Maybe this is just puppy love. I'll get over it." Kori was devastated. She really wanted her friend to find love in happiness in each other. Whether Tara was in the picture or not.

"Okay friend Raven, if you insist." Kori said sadly.

* * *

><p><em>TIME JUMP! Logan, Raven and Kori are at the Pizza Shop!<em>

"Yum, Sicilian Tofu Pizza." Logan said hungrily.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were a vegetarian." Raven said.

"Yep, I can't stand to see anyone eat anyone of those cute little animals." Logan preached. Kori and Raven looked at each other awkwardly then put their sausage pizzas down.

"So Raven, where are you from?"

"I was born in Azarath, England, but my family and I came to America when I was 6."

"Cool, how do you know Kori then?"

"I met Kori when I was the new girl in middle school. I didn't know anybody there; Kori came up to me and asked my name, favorite color, where I came from and if I wanted to be her friend. I thought she was weird at first but when I got to know her I found out that she was really nice. We've been best friends ever since."

"Aww friend Raven, I am honored to have been you're best friend!" As Kori went to give Raven a big hug, her arm knocked over her soda and spilled all on Raven's shirt.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry friend. Please do not be upset with me, it was an accident!" Kori pleaded. Although Kori could be a bit annoying, Raven knew she could never stay mad at her. And it was an accident after all.

"It's okay Kori, really." Raven said trying to cheer the girl up.

"I'll get some tissues." Said Logan.

"No its okay, I'll get them." Raven said as she got up to get tissues. She was trying to wring out the soda from her shirt when suddenly she bumped into a tall man. She would have fallen but the man put his arms around her waist preventing her from falling. When she got to look at her savior she was frozen in her tracks.

He was a beautiful guy with pale skin, white hair that reached his shoulders but was concealed by a black hat and was wearing a white button down shirt with the top three buttons undone showing off his nice chest, black pants and black riding boots. He looked like something off of a romance novel. Raven found herself staring at this mysterious man.

"Damn, uhh… thank you for helping me, you know, not fall." She said embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, it's okay. But your shirt isn't."

"Umm, my friend did this, but it was a total accident though. I mean, she wouldn't do this on purpose, she's my friend." "_Smooth Raven. Real Smooth."_

"Oh, well let me help you clean it." The mysterious boy went to grab some tissues from the napkin holder and ran back to her. "It's the least I could do."

"If you say so." Raven said. The man rubbed the tissues on her shirt trying to get the stains out. Raven felt a blush appearing and she totally forgot the fact that Kori and Logan were watching the whole thing go down.

"Look at friend Raven; she seems to be smitten with that handsome young man over there." Kori squealed.

"Kori, she isn't _smitten_ with anybody, he just saved her from falling. No biggie." Logan sneered.

"But by the looks of it, it would appear to be the huge biggie because Raven has now sat down with him."

"WHAT?!" SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HIM! WHY THE FUCK WOULD SHE SIT DOWN WITH HIM? HE COULD BE AN ASSASIN OR A RAPIST!"

"Friend Logan-"

"OR HE COULD BE AN AX MURDERER HUNTING HIS PREY ONE BY ONE, FINDING OUT THEIR WEAKNESSES UNTIL HE STRIKES AND SAWS THEIR HEAD OFF!" *chainsaw noises*

"You have such a vivid imagination." A sarcastic voice said. Kori and Logan turned around to see Raven with a bit of pink on her cheeks.

"Raven, you have returned! Your shirt is slightly less wet than before."

"Umm thanks, we should probably get back to school now. It's almost time for-"

"Who's the dude you were talking to?" Logan blurted out.

"You saw that?" said Raven feeling even more embarrassed.

"Yes friend, he is very handsome. Will you be doing the 'going out' with him?"

Raven started to blush even more at the thought of going out with the boy. "I don't know, I mean I just met him and…"

"See Kori, Raven doesn't think she should be with a guy she just met. Oh well, his loss. Come on, let's head back to school." He said hurriedly. As Kori, Logan and Raven got up, they heard someone call her name. It was that dude again. Raven walked towards him, while Logan grew angry and impatient._ "Ugh, what does he want with Raven? He probably wants to ask her out! What am I worried about? She won't say yes to that fake ass Fabio."_

"I'm back guys." Raven said.

"What did he want with you? Do you have 'the date' with him?" Kori asked.

_"Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. Please say no."_ thought Logan.

"No." Raven said simply.

_"Phew!"_

"But he did give me his cell number." She said with a slight blush.

_"DAMN IT!"_

"Raven, you must call him immediately and ask for the date." She screamed.

"NO! said Raven and Logan.

"But why not, friends?" she asked curiously.

"One: He's still in the store. Two: I don't even know if I want to date him yet. Three-"

"Three:" Logan cut Raven off rudely. Raven was about to consider a date with some lousy stranger. Uh Uh, over his dead body. "She just met him. You can't go after a guy you just met! HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING FROM FROZEN?!"

"Logan, you're hysterical." Said Raven. "But you do have a point. I'll get to know him before we go out on any dates."

_"Yeah, that makes me feel so much better."_ Thought Logan. The three teens exited the pizza store and headed back to school.

"So what is his name Raven?" Kori asked. Raven unfolded the paper he wrote the number down on and saw the name _"Malcolm R. Nolyor." _

"That's a stupid name." muttered Logan under his breath.

They walked on the school's block, ignoring the rustling coming from the bush they passed by. A sinister laugh erupted from the bush as the person hiding behind it said three words:

"Hook, line and sinker."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Finally done! For the next chapter we are going to give StarRob some love. I feel like I should get their relationship going. So just a reminder! I honestly think this chapter is pretty easy to follow. Put the pieces together everybody! Alright goodnight cuz its almost 1:30 in NYC!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS, I DON'T OWN REMEMBER THE TITANS, I DON'T OWN ATTACK ON TITAN, I DON'T OWN CLASH OF THE TITANS. BASICALLY I DON'T OWN ANY TITANS OF ANY SORT. AT ALL. **

After lunch, Kori went to her next class which, according to her schedule, would be 3D Design. When she walked in the room, she spotted a very familiar face. It was Dick and he was holding a very peculiar object. Kori's heart began to beat rapidly._ "Oh friend Dick looks very handsome." She thought. "Every time I am near him, I possess the small fluttering insects beneath my stomach regions. Calm down Kori, you can do this. You have digested a steaming bowl of glorthax stew without chewing, you can make pleasant conversation with a simple male."_

Kori sat down at the table next to Dick and started to blush. "Greetings Friend Dick." Dick turned to her and smiled.

"Hi Kori, how are you?" He said with a hint of nervousness. "I am quite well, thank you for asking." Kori said with a bright smile. Dick was fiddling with that peculiar object again. Growing curious, Kori decided to ask him what it is.

"Friend Dick, what is that object you have in your possession?" It was made of wood but was painted red with a yellow tip. It almost looked like some kind of bird.

"I made it. It's kinda a cross between a bird and a boomerang. A birdarang if you will." Dick said holding it up for her to examine it.

"Oh it looks like a Robin." Kori said happily. Dick looked at it closely and realized she was right. It did look like a robin. He smiled at her, agreeing with her statement. He found himself not being able to look away. Her eyes were a nice shade of green, similar to Logan's but her eyes were more exuberant and entrancing. He has always had a crush on Kori. Her childlike behavior was adorable, her concern for others is admirable and she herself was very beautiful. Kori got up, breaking Dick from his trance, and went to face the wall.

"Wait, why did you move?" Dick said with a huge blush on his face.

"You were staring at the wall for so long, I wished to see what was so interesting about it." She said innocently.

"Kori-"

"It does have a very nice color painted on it, and the artwork is quite lovely."

"Kori, I wasn't staring at the wall. I was staring at..."

"RICHIEE POO!" Screamed a certain someone. "Oh no. Why her?! Why now?!" Dick thought. Kitten had walked right into the classroom and sat in the middle of Kori and Dick.

"Kitten why do you have to be so loud, damn it."

"I'm sorry. I'll speak a little more quiet this time." Kitten leaned her lips up to Dick's ear and whispered seductively into it. "Is this quiet enough for you, Richie Poo?" Kori was furious.

"_That...whore is pushing up on friend Dick. Does she not see me conversing with him? She has the audacity to come here and put Dick in an uncomfortable situation. This shall not be taken lightly."_

"Kitten" Kori said bitterly, "As you can see, I was having an earlier conversation with Friend Dick and -"

"Who cares, Red? As a matter of fact, you could leave because I am having a rather stimulating conversation with Dick here." She said while rubbing his chest.

Kori needed to put this to an end. She grabbed the same hand that was rubbing him and held it up in front of them.

"Kitten, I believe it would be wise for you to leave. It seems as if Friend Dick has no interest in you. Come to think if it, I think you are already involved with someone else. Fang, I presume? In my country, adultery is strictly prohibited and would result in the shunning of others and the occasional stoning. The rules do not apply in this country, but nonetheless it is still wrong. Now if you would be so kind as to leave, for I do not want to hurt you." Kori said with spite in every word.

Kitten pulled her hand back and both Kitten and Dick stared at Kori with shock. When someone got Kori mad, it was not a pretty sight to behold.

*RIINGGGGG*

The bell rang signaling for the students to go to their next class. Kitten glared at Kori as she walked out of the class. Now it was just Kori, Dick and the silence surrounding them.

"Kori, thanks for having my back back there." He said sheepishly. Kori gave a soft smile.

"You are welcome friend, I am most happy to help and I hate to see my friends in such situations but in the future it would be best if you could process your negative feelings towards her more vocally. It would save us both alot of trouble."

That's another thing about Kori he liked. She can be very insightful. "You're right, Kori. But I'm not so good with expressing my feelings like you are."

"I assure you, I am having that problem too. We should make haste so we are not late for class."

"Alright." Dick said as they both walked out of the classroom.

**There's that ROBSTAR I promised. My computer is not working so this is currently coming from my phone. The next chapter I will be skipping to dance class because, and my friend said this:**

**"THERE IS SO MUCH JUICE IN THIS, A PITCHER CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO HOLD IT IN!" So who knows, maybe I'll update in a couple of days. OK stay beautiful. **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans but if I did I would make the coolest episodes ever. I wouldn't have that series finale cliffhanger. Seriously that just got me mad like I had so many unanswered questions. I would make Starfire have her own season dedicated to her. And for god sakes show Red X as Jason Todd. Let's be real we all know it's him.**

The bell rung for 7th period and Raven had Dance class. She went down the stairs to the first floor and into the dance room where she saw her dance teacher. She was tall, skinny and had a Romanian accent. When the woman turned around, she smiled warmly at Raven.

"Hello, you must be our new student. I am Anastacia Petrovich, but you may call me Ms. Ana. So do you have a leotard with you?"

"Yes." Raven said pulling it out. It was a black leotard with long sleeves. Raven went to go change but had the slightest feeling that someone's eyes were on her. She turned around and saw nothing but a streak of pink.

"Weird." She said walking out of the bathroom. Ms. Ana was discussing today's dance itinerary. "Okay class, we will be learning the 5 basic ballet positions. First position everyone! "

The balls of their feet are turned out completely. The heels touch each other and the feet are facing outward. "Second position."

The balls of both feet are turned out completely, with the heels separated by the length of one foot. "As you can see class, the second position is just like the first but your feet are spread apart more. Third position!"

One foot is in front of the other with the of the front foot touching the middle of the back foot. "Fourth position!"

The feet are placed the same as third position, but one step apart."Now for the fifth and final position! "

With both feet touching, the toes of each foot reaches the heel of the other. Most of the kids had a bit of trouble with this one. They were complaining about how uncomfortable it was and how it was too hard. Raven however had no trouble doing it perfectly. And Ms. Ana acknowledged her for it.

"Okay class, I have to step out for a moment. While I am gone practice those positions." Raven started to practice the positions when suddenly she felt a hand. On a place no one should ever touch. A hand had just slapped her ass. Feeling pissed off, Raven turned around, swinging her fist, gearing up to hit the person. But then the person, the girl, caught her fist and smirked at Raven.

"What's up, Rae Rae?"

"JENNY?!" Raven screamed.

"In the flesh."Jenny said as they hugged. Jenny Wakeman attended the same middle school as Kori and Raven. Raven and Jenny have always butted heads but were good friends nonetheless.

"Wow, I can't believe you're back, Rae. I almost missed having you around. _Almost_." Jenny said with a playful sneer.

"Yeah, like your face brightens up my day. So what's with the pink hair and devil horns?"

"I wanted pink hair, I think it suits me. What's your excuse, purple?"

"None of your business. That's my excuse."

"Ah still a smart ass, huh Raven?"

"Someone has to be. So let's start working on these dance positions." She started going into the first position when Jenny stopped her.

"Why don't we do something a lot more fun?" She said with an evil grin.

"No, we have class. And every time I'm around you, something bad happens."

"Hey, I'm jinxed." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"What did you have in mind?"

"What if I told you that I have a crush on someone? Jenny confessed.

"Shut up!" Raven was very surprised. Jenny did not like a lot of people.

"Swear to god. I can show you him, if you want."

"We have class and Ms. Ana could be back any minute now."

"Then we'd better hurry." She said as she grabbed Raven's arm dragging her down the stairs. Jenny dragged her all the way outside to the track meet.

" Look, there he is." She said pointing to a red head. He was wearing a red wife beater and orange shorts. He was about to go up against four other boys in a race. The coach yelled "On your mark, get set, go!" And off the boys went. That is, all except the red head.

"Aw, come on West. Get going!" Coach yelled.

"Alrighty I'm going, I'm going." He went to the starting line and then all of a sudden...ZOOM! He took off. He ran so fast that he past the four boys that were way ahead of him. Even though the coach was used to this behavior, it still shocked him every time.

"Whoa. Who is that?" Raven asked still in shock.

"Wally West. Isn't he something?" Said Jenny.

Wally finished the race first and had a cocky grin on his face. "See coach, I had it all under control." He said. But then he slipped on one of his shoelaces and fell flat on his face.

"Oh, he's something alright." Said Raven.

"Okay, so he's a huge cornball. He's still kinda cute.

"And do you plan on telling him this?"

"Hell no. I have a reputation to uphold." She said proudly. Raven rolled her eyes but then realized something.

"Jenny, how long have we been watching this guy?"

Jenny checked her phone and said, "About twenty minutes, why?"

"We need to get back!" Raven said as she ran back inside the building. Funny thing is, Raven didn't really know her way around this school and she just ditched Jenny so... yeah she's bound to get lost.

Raven just started running until she saw some familiarity of Ms. Ana's room. As she was running, she bumped into this huge dude. He was about Vic's size and looked like he could bench press a bus, with people in it

"Who the hell...ohhhh and who are you? He said with a stupid grin on his face.

"Sorry for bumping into you, but I gotta go." Raven said as she tried to run, but this guy wasn't having that. He grabbed her arms, pinned her to a locker and smirked.

"I would have remembered your fine self around here." He said looking her up and down, enjoying the way her body looked in the leotard. "Tell me, you're new right?"

Who in the hell was this creep? Well, Raven didn't want to stick around and find out. "That's none of your concern, now LET ME GO!" She struggled against his strength.

The guy showed a creepy grin and purred. "You're feisty." He leaned in to try and kiss her.

"What the hell is going on?" Yelled a certain someone.

"What's going on is none of your business, little man."

"It is when it's concerning my friend, Adonis." Said Logan menacingly.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it?" Adonis said poking Logan in the chest.

"As much as I do want to punch you in your steroid filled face, I'm not gonna. But I'm gonna tell you right now, you do anything to make Raven feel uncomfortable, I am going to wring your swollen neck so hard that all the drugs you've been taking to get this body flood out of your system and you look like the scrawny little bitch that you once were. Understand?" Logan said with venom dripping from every word.

Adonis scoffed and walked away, but not before winking at Raven. Logan ran towards Raven and checked her wrists.

"Are you okay, Raven?"

"I'm fine but who was that?"

"That was Adonis, the stupid co-captain of the football team. I always hated that muscle bound brute."

Raven could see that this Adonis kid brought out the worst in him. "Are you feeling alright, Logan?"

" I'm fine."He said bitterly. Raven was shocked. He seemed like this happy go lucky guy and to see so filled with anger didn't really appeal to her. "Okay, I guess I'll see you later then." She started to walk away.

"Raven wait!" Screamed Logan. "Uhh where were you going before, you know, all this happened?"

"Oh crap, I needed to get back to class. What time is it now?"

"Sorry, but this period is about to end. I could walk you there, if you want. What class did you have?"

"Dance and my teacher stepped out. I bet she already noticed my disappearance." She said with a monotonous voice.

"Well that explains the leotard, right?" He chuckled softly. Raven didn't find it too funny and sent a glare his way.

"Damn. Do you want me to think of an excuse for you?" He said smiling nervously.

She sighed. "No its okay. You've been a great help. You could just walk me to the dance room."

Logan's smile grew. "Alright!" The two teens started down the hall and down the stairs to the dance room. Ms. Ana was furious.

"I assume you have an explanation as to why you were not in my classroom, Ms. Roth.

"No-"

"I wanted to give her a tour of the school, since she is a new student here. Don't blame her, it was my fault." Logan said.

Raven was taken back by Logan. He was willing to take the blame for her. For some reason that made her feel all weird inside. But she kinda liked the weirdness.

"I understand that you are new Raven but you cannot leave the classroom without my okay. Now go get dressed, class is over."

After she went to the changing room, her and Logan went to homeroom for the last period. They sat near their friends then Kori went up to Raven.

"Hello friend Raven. Why are in such low spirits?"

" It's nothing, Kori. What's going on with you?"

"I am much better than I was before."

"Why? What happened?" Kori being upset was a terrible thing and although she can be annoying, Raven never wanted her to be sad.

"That whore Kitten was groping friend Dick's chest. While we were having a wonderful conversation."

"About?"

Kori started blushing. "Well, I had caught him staring into space during 3D Design, but in reality he was staring at me eyes."

Raven took a peek at Dick before turning back to Kori. "That's really sweet, Kori. What did you do about it?"

"Yes, well I played the dumb and acted as if he was staring at the wall."

Raven gave her a blank look that said "Really."

"He was just about to admit that he was observing my eyes when that little binslorf came along and ruined everything."

"Look Kori, maybe Dick does have a crush on you. Even so, you can't just lessen your intelligence just to get the truth out of him. Let him tell you when he feels the time is right."

"You are right, Raven."

"Or you can tell him that you have a crush on him. It's 2014. Chivalry isn't dead but girls could always make the first move."

"Raven have you confessed to friend Logan about your infatuation regarding him?" Kori said with a smirk.

Raven felt her stomach drop to her boots. "No and that's how it's gonna stay. But enough about me. You need to do something to take your mind off of today."

Kori shouted with glee. "Of course, friend. We shall be having a Girls Night!"

"Yo, what's this about friends and girls nights?" Said Victor.

"Friend Raven and I were about to plan a Girls Night!"

"Aw, can't we come?" Logan pleaded.

"It's a _Girls Night_ idiot, which means no boys."

"Can't you just make it into a 'GIRLS NIGHT WITH THE EXCEPTION OF THREE BOYS?' What's wrong with that?" Asked Dick.

"Because the idea is stupid." Raven said plainly.

"Seriously Raven, we're all friends here. You really don't wanna cut us out on all the fun, do you?" Logan said putting his arm around her and smirking. Raven was fighting the urge to punch him and kiss him at the same time. So she just gave in.

"Fine, you guys can come."

"Glorious, we shall be having a GIRLS NIGHT WITH THE EXCEPTION OF THREE BOYS!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Yelled the boys.

"So where are we gonna have it at?" Asked Victor.

"My house?" Said Raven.

"Well Alright then. We will make it to your house at 4:30. Just text us the address."

"Sure."

"Alright Raven, we'll see you then."

"Bye Rae Rae." Logan said winking at her. Raven blushed at the sudden gestures. Victor and Dick both saw this and grinned on the inside. They were gonna have one hell of a chat with Logan.

**FINISHED! YOU KNOW WHAT'S CRAZY, I STARTED THIS AT 7:57 AM AND FINISHED AT 10:36 PM. PROCRASTINATION AT IT'S FINEST. BUT YOU KNOW, I UPDATED SO IT'S OKAY. SO YEAH I'M GONNA GO TO BED NOW, CUZ I'M UP LIKE I DON'T HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW. BYEEEE!**


End file.
